


Iridescent

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Star Wars Holidays, happy fourth of july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe celebrate the day the Rebels won at Endor in their own way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Happy July fourth, everyone!

“Hey, Ben — noticed you looked a little down.”

Ben turned to look at Poe even as the latter walked towards him, sat out underneath the skies where the fireworks seemed to be going off like supernovas. It should have made Ben happy. After all, he thought, the Empire was defeated on that day. Instead, he felt like he was looking up at a particularly tall mountain and anticipating the long climb. He didn’t know if he would make it, if he would fall and break his neck. 

Maybe he would break his neck. 

”The way you noticed,” Ben joked, “You could be a Jedi yourself.”

Poe laughed. It was sweet to hear, just all of it. Reassuring. Then, more seriously, “I just noticed you left. During the...singing.”

”I was afraid Dad would join in,” Ben deadpanned. 

Poe snorted. “That’s parents for you. I think embarrassing us is part of their contract.”

Ben smiled at him. At least, he thought, it didn’t feel as disheartening right now. 

Poe squeezed Ben’s shoulder. Ben felt his heart flutter, his breath hitch...it was one of those things where Ben swore that not only was Poe a kind, beautiful man with a heart as bountiful as an ocean and a smile like a sun, but he loved Poe simply for being who he was. For accepting him. 

”I don’t feel so alone,” Ben said, “When you’re with me.”

”I don’t want you to be alone,” Poe said. “I never want you to be. Because I want to see you happier. Not...you know.”

He paused. Then, “I want to see you smile.” Poe looked at him, earnestly. “And maybe I am a selfish man because when you hurt, so do I.”

”You’re not selfish.” Poe, whose compassion seemed boundless and without condition. Poe, who was precious, unique. “I just...sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever be like my parents. A hero. Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck here.”

”Hey,” Poe joked, “You didn’t run away and join the Spice Runners. I say you’re good.”

"Don’t say that.” 

Ben could tell Poe over and over again it wasn’t his fault and Poe would refuse to believe him. He wanted more than that. He loved Poe. Loved him enough to move the stars for him. 

"I was trying to make you feel better,” Poe said. “Sorry.”

”I know. I just...” What did he say? “You came back. There’s bravery in that. Don’t say otherwise. Really really.”

Poe smiled at him then. Ben knew he’d do anything and everything to preserve that smile. 

They sat beneath the erupting bursts of color, watching them spread and erupt, spreading their vibrance into the night.


End file.
